Christmas Morning at the Playground
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: The patter of little feet, presents under a tree and Hunter pissing off Daisy, it's just another Christmas morning at the playground. Ward is finding that he is enjoying every moment of one of the only Christmases he's ever enjoyed. Skyeward Secret Santa gift for theobessiongirl on Tumblr.


Christmas Morning at the Playground

Disclaimer: I only own Jamie!

* * *

The sound of hushed whispers was what woke Grant Ward, he was instantly on alert despite having his eyes closed. He opened them at the sound of the bunk's door sliding shut and turned his head to see his bedmate gone, however a stuffed bear laid against his arm. Smiling, he threw back the covers and grabbed the bear in preparation of a long night. Leaving the bunk, he made his way to the bunk across the hall and found who he was looking for. His two favorite ladies were curled up and sitting on the small bed in the corner of the room.

"Forgot this." He spoke softly and handed Skye the stuffed bear, she smiled softly as she took it.

"Oppie!" The small voice connected to the small girl in the bed was sharp as she hugged the bear to her.

Skye chuckled and leaned down, kissing the tiny girl as she rolled over away from them. "Yeah, Daddy found Oppie so let's go to sleep now."

Thirty minutes of rubbing a small back, Skye was half asleep when soft breathing finally escaped the tiny girl in the bed. Ward just smiled and gently picked up the love of his life, cradling her as they made their way to their own bunk. He laid Skye down on their bed and covered her up, getting into bed himself after he'd closed their daughter's bunk door and their own. She instantly curled into him, mumbling about his body being a perfect heater.

* * *

Morning came early as Ward woke to thirty pounds of child jumping on him, his hand quickly catching a knee before it hit something vital. Opening his eyes as his daughter made her second jump, he sat up and caught her before she hit him. Giggles seemed to follow but she got the idea as he pulled her down, laying between him and Skye with a look of wonder on her face.

"Daddy Chrismas!"

"Yes it is Christmas." He corrected her before his eyes to see Skye waking up, quicker than most mornings. "Good morning Baby."

"Morning." She grinned as she rolled over, rubbing their daughter's back as she kissed the blond hair. "Someone has tangles; we'll have to take care of those at bath time."

Bath time was something he dreaded, apparently getting their daughter into the bath was more worrisome then his mission with Fitz in South Ossetia years before. In all honesty, not that he'd tell his other half, he'd rather take on a SHIELD mission then put his daughter in a bath every night. If anything, their daughter got her stubbornness and wild behavior from her mother. Their daughter was so much like Skye in her attitude that he wondered if she'd be hacking servers by the time she was five, she already knew how to work a tablet better than him and she was two.

"Presents?" Big chocolate brown eyes would be the death of him as she looked up at him with expectation. He wanted so much to tell her she could go open her presents but they'd agreed to spend Christmas with the team instead of being in their own little cabin like the year before.

Skye seemed to sense his internal struggled and chuckled softly, "we have to wait till everyone is awake Jamie, right now we're going to cuddle with Daddy."

"Pancakes?" Hopeful eyes looked at him again and Ward conceded defeat immediately.

"Yeah, we can make pancakes for breakfast." Pushing back the covers, he stood up and held out his arms to let her jump into them. Once the two year old was in his arms, Ward pocketed his phone and smiled down at the love of his life. "Why don't we let Mommy choose what we make, chocolate chip or banana walnut?"

A grinned crossed Skye's face and she sat up, her shoulder length hair wavy due to the bed and being wet the night before. "Both."

"Both it is." He looked down at the little one in his arms. "We have a mission to make both types of pancakes."

"Okay!"

* * *

Ward stood mixing batter and also flipping pancakes in the skillet when the team started funneling into the kitchen. He looked to the little one sitting on the counter beside him as she received tickles or kisses. Jamie was the light in everyone's lives, everyone on the team loved to spoil her. It was inconvenient to how he and Skye wanted to raise her but both figured that being spoiled was better than the alternative of being shunned.

"Daddy making pancakes." She exclaimed as Bobbi poured herself and Hunter cups of coffee.

"I see that, what type is he making?" The trained assassin and ex-mercenary both sat on the bar stools, making Jamie turn around and sit crossed legged on the counter.

"Cocolat and Nana Walnut."

Hunter chuckled but his laughter died away when Ward shot him a glare. "So you wanted both types Little One, a bit much don't you think?"

"Mommy wanteded both." She tilted her head at the ex-mercenary. "What did you buyed me for Chrismas?"

"We can't tell you that or it wouldn't be a surprise." Bobbi grinned at her. "What do you think Santa brought you?"

"Santa did not bringed me anything." She shrugged as Bobbi narrowed her eyes. "Mommy says Santa cannot find us because we are on secreted base. She says Santa will bring my presents to the cabin and I have to wait to open presents from Santa."

Hunter leaned forward and looked at her, "well let me tell you a secret. Your Mum doesn't know this but Santa came last night, I know because Bobbi and I saw him. We were heading back from the kitchen and saw something red, naturally we thought it was your Mum or Dad. So we followed it and guess what we saw?"

"What?"

"We saw Santa escaping through the emergency hatch in the hallway. Santa managed to get onto a secret base without us knowing it." He shook his head, "he's sly that Santa, knows all about secret bases and how to get on and off of them. Bobbi suggested we recruit him."

Bobbi nodded, "yeah but before we could ask him he got away. Also, it seems he's invisible to the cameras because we can't find him on the cameras. Maybe he's Inhuman like you."

"Daddy did you heared?" She turned around and looked at Ward. "Santa came, I have to tell Mommy."

She jumped down and ran out of the room, Hunter chuckling as she did so. "Can't believe Daisy would break a child's spirit, Santa not coming!"

"You lied to the kid!" Bobbi slapped his arm.

"What did Hunter lie about this time?" May walked in and started making tea, ignore Ward as she was prone to do.

Bobbi turned to look at the woman, "nothing serious, in fact it was him salvaging a situation Daisy started with Jamie."

"Salvaging a situation, that's a first."

"Hunter!" Skye's voice was heard as she entered the room with Jamie on her hip, they didn't call Jamie 'Lightening' for nothing. The girl was fast on her feet and seemed to be able to get anywhere in mere seconds. Although it wasn't her Inhuman gift, of which they weren't sure about yet, it was a surprise that they assumed was inherited from her grandfather. "A word!" She put Jamie on the counter beside Ward and looked at her. "Mommy and Hunter are going to talk, continue to help Daddy."

* * *

The morning progressed from breakfast to presents in the living area, Jamie was content to sit on the floor among her new toys. The team took pictures of her or enjoyed her giggles and shrikes of happiness. Ward watched from beside Skye, her hand entwined with his as her other hand played with the metal bracelet around his wrist. He'd long since gotten accustomed to the tracking bracelet that he often forgot it was there.

"One more." Hunter took the gift from under the tree, "it's from Ward to Jamie." He handed the gift to Ward when the man motioned for it.

"Jamie come here Sweetheart." The girl was cross the room and climbing into the couch beside Ward as he held out the gift to her. "This is very special and you need to always take care of it."

Jamie unwrapped the gift as carefully as two year old could and found a small photo album. In the bottom corner was her birth name stamped carefully into the leather. "What it said?"

"Your whole name." Skye grinned, "but we call you Jamie for short."

"What it said?"

Skye pointed to the name, "Jiaying Melinda Campbell."

"But my name is Jamie Ward!" She looked up confused and then tilted her head as if thinking. "Is this from my real daddy?"

"Your birth daddy yes." Skye smiled before pointing at Ward. "This is your real daddy."

Ward pulled Jamie into his lap and held her. "I love you Jamie and you are my little girl but I want you to know the man who was your father." He opened the picture album and inside were pictures of Lincoln Campbell. "So you can ask anyone here about any of the pictures and they will tell you the stories behind them, tell you stories about him. I want you to know he would have loved you if he was here."

She looked up at him and twisted her body to hugged him, "I love you Daddy and you love me."

He held her and kissed her head, "yes I do." He saw Skye's eyes watering and she took the book from Jamie's lap.

"Hey Lightening!" Mack called out to her and the girl turned to look at her mom's friend. "Did you know that your birth dad once took on a really big monster by shooting lighting out of his hand?"

"Really?" She scrambled off Ward's lap and headed over to Mack, who engrossed her in the story.

Skye looked at the man beside her, "you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did." He met her eyes. "He gave his life to save me from that thing and he never knew his daughter. One day she'll have questions about him. Her mind will wonder why he left her, if he didn't love her." Ward gave a slight shake of his head. "I want her to know him before those questions were asked, before she wondered if he didn't love her."

"You're a good man." She leaned up and kissed him before pulling away. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her head and looked over to see Mack's story was over and Hunter was on the ground with Jamie playing with toy animals that Coulson had gotten her.

* * *

A/N: This is a Skyeward Secret Santa Gift for theobsessiongirl on Tumblr, she asked for AU domestic fluff and this is what became of it. I originally had Jamie as Ward's biological daughter but I figured he'd love any child whose life he was a part of, a child that was part-Skye.

Please read and review...


End file.
